


Sand

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series, inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Sakura has problems on the way to Suna and Temari makes her an attractive offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "sand" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

"You okay?"

Sakura winces but quickly plasters on a smile for her guide. She's sweating like a pig in the desert heat and then there's Temari-san, walking beside her. Temari-san doesn't sweat; she _glistens_.

"I'm fine," Sakura says, eyes averted, glad she can't blush any deeper, "just- I've got sand in places I didn't know I had."

Temari-san snorts- but mercifully doesn't laugh- and steps closer to clap a hand to Sakura's shoulder. She assures with a grin, "We're almost there." Whispering into Sakura's ear even though they're alone, she adds, "And then I can help you clean it out."


End file.
